


tricking my haikyuu obsessed brain into reading amanda gorman's inaugural poem for class

by liverology



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverology/pseuds/liverology
Summary: i've been staring at this poem for 2 days trying to make myself read it. in that span of time i have read 5 whole fanfictions. the goal is i'll put it on ao3 and bada bing bada boom suddenly be able to read it.
Kudos: 1





	tricking my haikyuu obsessed brain into reading amanda gorman's inaugural poem for class

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope this works lmao

When day comes we ask ourselves,  
where can we find light in this never-ending shade?  
The loss we carry,  
a sea we must wade  
We've braved the belly of the beast  
We've learned that quiet isn't always peace  
And the norms and notions  
of what just is  
Isn’t always just-ice  
And yet the dawn is ours  
before we knew it  
Somehow we do it  
Somehow we've weathered and witnessed  
a nation that isn’t broken  
but simply unfinished  
We the successors of a country and a time  
Where a skinny Black girl  
descended from slaves and raised by a single mother  
can dream of becoming president  
only to find herself reciting for one  
And yes we are far from polished  
far from pristine  
but that doesn’t mean we are  
striving to form a union that is perfect  
We are striving to forge a union with purpose  
To compose a country committed to all cultures, colors, characters and  
conditions of man  
And so we lift our gazes not to what stands between us  
but what stands before us  
We close the divide because we know, to put our future first,  
we must first put our differences aside  
We lay down our arms  
so we can reach out our arms  
to one another  
We seek harm to none and harmony for all  
Let the globe, if nothing else, say this is true:  
That even as we grieved, we grew  
That even as we hurt, we hoped  
That even as we tired, we tried  
That we’ll forever be tied together, victorious  
Not because we will never again know defeat  
but because we will never again sow division  
Scripture tells us to envision  
that everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid  
If we’re to live up to our own time  
Then victory won’t lie in the blade  
But in all the bridges we’ve made  
That is the promised glade  
The hill we climb  
If only we dare  
It's because being American is more than a pride we inherit,  
it’s the past we step into  
and how we repair it  
We’ve seen a force that would shatter our nation  
rather than share it  
Would destroy our country if it meant delaying democracy  
And this effort very nearly succeeded  
But while democracy can be periodically delayed  
it can never be permanently defeated  
In this truth  
in this faith we trust  
For while we have our eyes on the future  
history has its eyes on us  
This is the era of just redemption  
We feared at its inception  
We did not feel prepared to be the heirs  
of such a terrifying hour  
but within it we found the power  
to author a new chapter  
To offer hope and laughter to ourselves  
So while once we asked,  
how could we possibly prevail over catastrophe?  
Now we assert  
How could catastrophe possibly prevail over us?  
We will not march back to what was  
but move to what shall be  
A country that is bruised but whole,  
benevolent but bold,  
fierce and free  
We will not be turned around  
or interrupted by intimidation  
because we know our inaction and inertia  
will be the inheritance of the next generation  
Our blunders become their burdens  
But one thing is certain:  
If we merge mercy with might,  
and might with right,  
then love becomes our legacy  
and change our children’s birthright  
So let us leave behind a country  
better than the one we were left with  
Every breath from my bronze-pounded chest,  
we will raise this wounded world into a wondrous one  
We will rise from the gold-limbed hills of the west,  
we will rise from the windswept northeast  
where our forefathers first realized revolution  
We will rise from the lake-rimmed cities of the midwestern states,  
we will rise from the sunbaked south  
We will rebuild, reconcile and recover  
and every known nook of our nation and  
every corner called our country,  
our people diverse and beautiful will emerge,  
battered and beautiful  
When day comes we step out of the shade,  
aflame and unafraid  
The new dawn blooms as we free it  
For there is always light,  
if only we’re brave enough to see it  
If only we’re brave enough to be it


End file.
